


Weirder

by antivillain (museofspeed)



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Preboot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 03:49:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13138470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/museofspeed/pseuds/antivillain
Summary: Kon's back from the dead. There are some people he still has to catch up with.





	Weirder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lady_sarai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_sarai/gifts).



> For Sara! May you have an excellent Christmas.

Dying was weird. Being back? Was even weirder. 

Kon was happy to be back, of course, don't get him wrong, but it was still. _Weird._ Especially learning what exactly had gone down when he was dead. Cassie had joined a _cult?_ Tim had tried to _clone_ him? The two of them had _kissed?_

Actually, relative to the rest of it, that last party wasn't even that weird.

But Kon and Cassie's relationship status still felt like a giant question mark. It was… _confusing._

At the moment, though, that wasn't at the forefront of Kon's mind at all. He was mostly thinking about how gross he was after a healthy dose of crime fighting, and how Saint Elias was just a short flight away and way, _way_ closer than Smallville or Titan's Tower. No matter how complicated things had gotten, he was pretty sure Cassie would be at worse, okay with and at best, excited about her maybe-boyfriend showing up to use her shower.

The room was empty when he made it to the window, so he used his tactile telekinesis to ease the window open. It was _a little bit_ breaking and entering, but again, he doubted Cassie would mind.

He was just closing the window when the door opened. He turned around. "Hey, Cass, I--" he broke off. " _Cissie?_ "

Cissie King-Jones. Formerly known as Arrowette, more recently known as a gold medalist in archery. Kon's former teammate. Cassie's current roommate, though that act had somehow slipped his mind. In his defense, he was dead for a while. 

The two of them stared at each other for a moment, then Cissie crossed the room fast enough that it would make Bart look twice, grabbed Kon's shirt, and yanked him into a kiss.

Kon stood there, blinking for a moment, and before he could react she pulled away and instead hugged him, hard enough that he wasn't sure his invulnerability would keep him from getting bruised.

"You're _alive,_ " she said, her voice muffled by his shirt. "You _jerk._ "

"Hey, Ciss," Kon put a hand on her back, holding her awkwardly. "Yeah. Um. Sorry?" It felt weird to be apologizing for being alive, but she sounded like she needed it. "So is kissing just… your goto emotional response to things or what?"

She gave a shuddering breath that could have been either a laugh or a sob. "I know. I shouldn't have done that. It's just--it's been a really long few years."

"It's okay." It was. Cassie might not be _happy_ Cissie had kissed Kon like that, but she'd understand. Kon kissed the top of Cissie's head, holding her close. "I'm sorry I fell out of touch. Uh, before I died. I don't think you can blame me for not keeping contact afterwards. Unless you broke out the ouija board or something."

This one was definitely a laugh. She pulled back, punching him in the side. Hard enough that if he'd been human, it would have hurt. "You're such an idiot, Kon." She gave him a watery smile. "I really missed you."

"I missed you too." He smiled back, keeping his hands on her shoulders. "And we should definitely catch up. But can I use your shower first? I _know_ I smell gross."

Cissie nodded, wiping at her eyes. "Okay. I just--okay. But after?"

"After." He hugged her again. "I know we'll have tons to talk about."


End file.
